Little Jerry
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: It was a normal night at the home of jack and Kim brewer accept for the noises that jack has been hearing. Could they be just animals outside or a toddler version of Jerry? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this a future story of course. Jack and Kim are married. They are 25. Jerry comes for a visit, but this time it is different.

Jacks pov

Hey! It's me, jack brewer! I'm 25 years old and married to my high school sweet heart Kim Crawford, now brewer. We got married about 6 months ago. We left seaford and moved to LA which is about 3-4 hours away from seaford. Kim had come back from japan after graduation. She had been accepted into harvard. Same with me. We got back together and went to Boston together to go to harvard. We bought a small aparment there and after we graduated, we moved back to california for bigger and better oppurtunities. We went to Harvard university. I am currently at work right now on a Thursday night, around 5. Where do I work? Uh, Google! I'm actually the co owner of it. So I'm pretty awesome. Kim works at apple. She is the co owner of that. so we're both what you call techies and rich, but we don't let that go to our heads! I sat at in my chair, bored out of my skull. I was at a meeting. I go to these every single minute of the day and I hate it! I do basically every job at google. Everyone does.

I slumped down in my chair. The meeting felt like it was going on forever and ever! I felt like I could fall asleep! Finally, Jed micheals, (zac efron) my co owner and one of my good friends dismissed us all. Usually, i would stay until around 7, but every so oftEn, Jed lets me go home early and i let him go home early every so often. I got up as fast as I could and rushed out of the board room. "whoa, jack, what's the rush, man?" my best friend Lawson grant (Miles teller) asked me as he rushed up to me. "I'm beat! I just want to go home!" I said, whining a bit. He winked at me and grabbed my shoulder. "oh I get it. You and Kim want to have a little fun" he said, wining again. "no!" I shouted. "well, I do miss her and plan to shower her with romantic gestures tonight" I said, smiling a bit and moving my shoulders side from side. "dude, what are you? A chick?!" he said, laughing. That's Lawson for you. Master of everything to do with love humor. He is married though, to one of Kim's best friends and co workers, Tybee grant (Alexandra Chando). "I'm not a chick. Im just a hopeless romantic" I said, walking ahead of him.

He caught up to me. "when do you think you'll have kids?" he asked me. "we just got married 6 months ago. We're still newly weds!" I reminded him. "oh yeah! I forgot!" he said, dumbly. "you were there! You were in our wedding party!" I exclaimed. "oh yeah! Kim wouldn't let me be the best man since I'm kind of nuts!" he exclaimed "kind of?!" I said, laughing. He hit my arm. I rubbed it in pain. "Tybee and I have a 2 year old daughter who is a handful. If I can be a dad, so can you" he told me. I actually think that's the most serious thing he ever told me. Wait there was that time when-. Nope, that's the first time. Tybee and Lawson had a 2 year old daughter named beta. she is almost an exact replica of Lawson! She has his skin tone, his cute brown hair and his everything else! She only has Tybees eye color, while her eye shape is Lawson's. Tybee is going to be in trouble when betas a teenager, since beta is already exactly like Lawson.I shake my head. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, man" I said, patting his shoulder. I know he means well, but Kim and I just want to enjoy marriage for awhile before we even think about having kids.

I walked to my yellow Chevy 2023 camaro coupe. Lawson can be a pain in my rear end sometimes, but he's my best friend and I love him like a brother. As I unlock my camaro, I can't help think back to my best friend 9 years ago, Jerry Martinez. We were super close. He was like a brother to me. We would get each ther into trouble. It was like we were super heros, who could do anything when we were together. I missed him so much. You know what I hated? I hated the fact that my new best friend remained me so much of my old best friend.

I onto Kim's and my rode. We had nice neighbors. Some were old and some wre young. Our neighbors weren't rude, t they had their moments. Hey! No ones perfect! I say the same thing about my wife, Kim when she cooks. She can't cook, but I am an absolutely amazing chef, if I don't say so myself! Kim usually gets home around 6 or 7. So I usually make dinner and have some alone time, since I hardly get to be alone when I'm at work. I cursed along while listening to how we roil by Florida Georgia line and Luke Bryan. Lawson, Jed and I love this song! We also have other friends, such as Omar (Jordan fisher), zeus (Shane Harper) and rizo, (David Henri). I sang a long to the song a bit as I pulled up to kims ad my mansion. There was a huge black gate blocking our house So that Kim and I could have some privacy. It was also for when we had a family, so we could keep them safe. I pulled into our large and spacious driveway and parked my coupe and undid my seatbelt. our house was huge it 3 stories, plus a basement and an attic. There were statues all over the place. (house link in my profile) our entrance has 2 staircases with black railing. Our living room had a long brown couch with a bunch of pillows. There was a brown chair across from our couch. Our kitchen was one of my favorite rooms in our house since I loved to cook. the walls were painted brown. There was a ceiling with a square frame and lights hanging form the outside of the frame. The counter was made of black ceramic. There was a fire oven over top of the real stove. There was 3 stools around the bar counter. We had 2 counters, a bar and one by the oven. It was a really fancy kitchen. The dining room was white with a white table and white chairs. There was 6 chairs around the table. Underneath it there was a brown rug. We had another dining room as well. This one had a balck table with about 8-10 leather chairs. We also had a wodden dresser type thing where we store our dinner party stuff. There was a lamp on top of it, we used this one for holiday dinners. Our other dining room was used for regular dinners. We also had a pantry room with a huge white pantry, a chandelier and a wooden ladder. Our master bedroom was another favorite room of Kim's and mine. I know what you're thinking! It's not our favorite room for that reason. Our room was huge with cream colored walls, a spaicous huge window. There was a fire place with a tv over top of it. There was also a glass coffee table. There was a leather head board behind our bed which was also leather. Our comforter was white and briwn. At the end of our bed, there was a beige leather 2 beige chairs near our window. Our closet was huge and spacious. Kim loved to shop for the both of us so there was a lot of clothes. There was a pink leather chair. Our master bathroom was huge with golden walls. Kim and I each had our own white vanity with black counters. Kim also had her own vanity that was white with a huge mirror. Our shower was like massive pool or bath! Im not even kidding you. Sometimes kim and i will shower just for fun together so we can just swim in it together, like a and I had a jacuzzi room as well. Kim and I also had an entertainment room with 2 brown leather couches and a white circular leather table. There was a hug tv. We also had a huge home theater with a bunch of black leather chairs and a huge tv. Kim and I also had a exercise room with a bunch of equipment. Kim had a home spa, that we both used! It had a bath tub in it, a couch and so much more. We also had another bath that was awesome. We had 6 spare bed rooms. We also had an indoor hot tub and an indoor pool as well. We have an amazing backyard complete with a hot tub, pool, outdoor kitchen, outdoor bed, outdoor couch, a massive garden a secret luxury garden, an outdoor living room, a roof top garden with a lounge, a fountain a sun room with a living room, a outdoor dining room, another outdoor lounge and another outdoor living room. We also had a staircase dog house for our dog, Gomer. I got out of my coupe and grabbed my brief case. I felt a buzz in my grey suede pants pocket. I took out my iphone 10. I unlocked my phone and noticed I had a text from Kim. It read, "I'll be home in an hour, honey, love you!". I loved her texts. I replied with, "ok, honey. I'm at home. I'll start on dinner, love you" I replied. I put away my phone and walked into our mansion.

I went up our huge staircase and went into kim's and my room. I thought that I heard a noise outside of Kim's and my house, but I guess I was wrong. I put away my briefcase in our closet on my side. Kim always got mad when I put my stuff on her side of our closet. oh well. that's Kim for you. I checked my alarm clock on my night stand that was on my side of our huge bed. It was 5:22. I had just over half an hour to make dinner for my kimmy and I l what to make. What to make. I thought to myself, as I walked into our large kitchen. Ooooo! I know! Ill make spaghetti! Kim loves it! I try to make Kim's favorite meals as often as I can becuase I know that she loves them and I love her. It's one of the many things that I do to prove that I love her.

I head over to our pantry room and grab the pasta. I make tomato sauce from scratch. Everything else is in our fridge. I make my way back to our kitchen. As I am walking back to our kitchen, I hear that noise again. I ignore it, thinking its just Gomer being Gomer. Gomer is Kim's and Australian coulie puppy, who is 8 weeks old. He is very hyper and has a lot of energy. Gomer them runs into the room and jumps up on me, knocking me over. It's very hard to knock me over. So Gomer is pretty strong for a puppy. "hi, buddy! How'd you get out of your doghouse?" I ask him in my best dog voice. I then walk over to his dog house that is in the stair case. It's opened that's Wierd. I don't remember letting him out. This is so weird. I inore it, thinking I forgot to close it. I did that before and Kim got so mad! I thought I was going to have to sleep in the doghouse. I picked him, sice he was still small and carried him to the kitchen, petting him. "who's a strange boy? You are!" I said, kissing his nose. Kim and I came up with that phrase strange boy, since he is almost always hyper. I set him down in the dog bed that we keep in the kitchen for him so we can watch him when we're in the kitchen. "I have to start on dinner, buddy. So be good!" I said, laughing and pointing the blue rubber spatuusing was currently using. He barked at me. I laugh and go back to the spaghetti.

45 minutes later,

"honey, I'm home!" Kim called as she entered the house. I was standing by the counter serving up dinner. "hey, honey!" I greeted my drop dead sexy wife. She walked over to me and kissed my lips softly. "oooo! Something smells good!" she said, licking her lips. I chuckled. "that would be spaghetti" I told her, still chuckling. "yum!" Kim said smiling. "you like?" I asked her, as I picked up our plates and took them to the table. "I lov!" she said. We both sat down at our table across from each other. "but I lI've you more!" Kim said, leaning over the table and kissing my lips ever so softly.

1 hour later, (7:00)

Kim and I were currently sitting on the couch watching Life as we know it together. It was lne of lur favourite movies. Snuggled up to my loving wife after a long day at work was nice. It was at the part where the main characters holly and Eric find out that they are the guardians of Sophie. Kim looks up at me. "honey, wouldn't it be cool if something like what happened to holly did Eric happens to us?" Kim asks me. "yes it would. It would be a little strange and hard to get used to at first, but I know we would both end up loving our new life" I told Kim, who smiled softly.

We were watching the movie when I heard that noise again! Gomer heard it too, since he got up from his dog bed and started barking. Kim and I got up off of the couch. "Gomer!" I shouted. He immediately stopped barking. "good boy" I said, picking him up. "jack, I think we should see what's out there. Just to make sure" she told me. "ok, honey" I told her, walking to the door with her.

I opened the door walking out in the courtyard with the squirmy puppy in my arms and Kim holding my hand tightly. "where was it coming from?!" Kim asked me. "I don't know!" I said, shrugging. That's when a little boy ran up to us, not just any little boy. A little boy that looked exactly like... Jerry!

Oooo! Cliff hanger I'll update soon I promise!


	2. Jerid Richard brewer

Kim's pov

I could not believe my eyes. I rub to make sure what I was seeing was right. Yep! It was defiantly the toddler version of Jerry! I looked over at jack who had a shocked look on his face. "Kim" he said again. "what?" I asked him. "Kim!" he asked me again. "what?!" I asked my husband, beginning to get a little annoyed. "there's a note!" he shouted, causing the jerry look alike to cover his ears. I picked up the what I think was a 2 year old and rocked him slightly. "sorry, buddy" jack said, as he opened the envelope. The 2 year old nodded, as if to say its ok.

Jack began to read the letter. "what does it say?" I asked him. "he, well, just read it" jack said sounding shocked and nervous. I gave him a confused look and handed the Jerry look alike to him while he handed me the letter. I read it carefully.

Dear jack and Kim,

As you might have noticed there is a toddler outside of you huge and lovey home that looks just like Jerry. Well, this might shock you. That is Jerry. I accidentally turned him into a 2 year old. Well, it was sort of on propose. I needed a guinea pig for my age changing ray. I'm a scientist you know. Jerry is my partner or assistant, if you may call him that. So anyways, I forced Jerry to go into the machine. Well, he offered and I agreed. He got into the machine. I was only planning on making him a year younger or a year older, but instead I made him 22 years younger. So he is now 2 years old. Now you might be wondering why he is at your doorstep. Well, that might be because I Adipted him. Well, you adopted him. I signed the form with your names. I know we haven't seen each other in 7 years, but I know that you guys would, will and are going to make amazing parents. I left a box by the ficus at your front door. In the box there is another envelope containing his adoption certificate with your names on, but the full name is blank. I thought you guys might want to make to a bit personal. There is also a cheque with some money in, but telling by the size of your house you guys sure don't need it. I wasn't sure because in high school you weren't close to as smart as I, Milton David krupnick was and still am. There is also a pair of pjs and an outfit for tommorrow in the same box. I know you guys will make great parents to Jerry. Please don't hate me and remember this will all work out, even if you don't know how it will work out. I know it will because after all you both are brewers.

I googled the both of you and found out where you live, your occupations, your spouse and how much you make. I wasn't shocked on who you married or where you live. I remember how it was your dream, Kim, to move to la after graduation. After you go to Harvard. I'm still shocked about you both got accepted. I'm also shocked about your occupations, how much you make and that jack, you own google and Kim you oWn Mac. i know you guys might be getting ready to throw this out so I will shut up and end it here.

P.s. I'm a famous inventor and invented hair growth cream! In your faces!

Salutions,

Milton David krupnick

All I could do was stare at the letter shocked. Tears came rushing down my face. Jack put his free around me. "I know how you feel. I would cry, but I can't because I have to stay strong for you and Jerry" he told me wiping my tears. I looked at Kerry. "I just can't believe this! He's our best friend! We haven't seen him in years! En this happens and poof! He's our son!" I shouted. I then busted out crying again. I put my head on jacks shoulder. "you're afraid, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded. "what if I'm not good of a mom for him?" I said gesturing Jerry, who was playing with his hands. I couldn't help, but laugh. Jack looked over at Jerry and he chuckled. "hand!" Jerry said showing us his hand. We both lauded. "Kim, you having nothing to be afraid of. I mean, look at us right now. It's the simple things like this that make you a perfect mom. Laughing at the cute things he does, taking photos of him, tickling him, playing with him, attacking him with kisses and hugging him, makes you a great mom. Everything you do makes a perfect mom in his eyes. I know you'll never hurt him. If you do, I know you'll regret it all your life becuase that's who are. You're an angle, my angel and Jerry's angel. God gave us Kerry for a reason and that was to expand our love even more. I have to tell you a secret. I love the gifts that god has given me, Kerry and you" he said. He kissed my forehead. "so are we gonna do this?" he asked me. "yeah we are" I said, smiling.

We walked into the house. Jack was still holding Jerry. "jack, I have one last question" I started. "yes, my dear wife?" he asked me as we walked over to the couch. "what are we going to make his full name?" I asked jack, holding up jerrys adoption certificate. Jack smiled. "well, let's either make it Jeremiah, Jeremy or Jared, sice short form form for all 3 is Jerry" jack suggested, as Jerry snuggled into his chest. "I like Jared, but let's make the speeding Jerid" I suggested. "I love it!" jack smiled."now for the middle name" jack said. "since, every man in your family has the middle name Richard, let's make his middle name Richard" i said smiling. "Jerid Richard brewer? I love it!" jack said. "what do you think, buddy?" jack asked Jerry, who just clapped his hands. We both laughed shared a kiss.

Even though we lost our best friend, we didn't really loose Jerry. he was our son now. I was happy that Jerry was our son because the chances of jack and I having kids is impossible. I went to a doctors appointment and found out that I am able to get pregnant. If i did get pregnant, it wouldnt be a full term pregnancy. Jack and i didnt want to risk anything happening to the baby or me. We discussed it and decided that we should also make sure everything is ok with jack since we decided to go with a surrogate when we are ready to have a bay or in our case another baby. We found out that jack didn't have the right amount of sperm, but we were still able to have a baby through a surrogate. We have freezed an egg and sperm for when the time comes.

It is 7:30 right now. Jack and I are going to give Jerry a bath and put him to bed. I was holding Jerry in my arms. "jack, what room are we going to make Jerry's?" I asked jack. "how about the room that we are planning on making the nursery for our first baby?" jack suggested. "oh, we could use that, but there's boxes in that room" i told jack. "oh those boes that Lawson gave fclothes toddler stuff when he was trying to get Tybee to adopt that toddler from Mexico?" jack asked, smiling. I smiled. "that's why I love you!" I said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Jerry then managed to free himself from my grasp. He climbed off of my lap, took his clothes off and began to run naked down the hall. This is going to be a long night.

Like I said, I'll update soon! Thanks for the followers and favorites! Keep it up! Please review! I'll update soon!


End file.
